Griftaar series (pending shots)
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: some ideas on griftaar... 1st one is for the RAI THE NIGHT QUEEN... lets have a look


**Hello hello my fellows... i hope aap sab theek hon bhi fit hun...**

 **Exams end and me return for your brain eating... he he he ..so lets start.**

 **Actually this is not a story...this is a set of one shots related to Griftaar Series...i know kafi kuch likha ja chuka hai is pe... lekin mera dil chah raha tha likhney ko so... likh rahi hun...**

 **This first OS is basically the request of RAI THE NIGHT QUEEN.**

 **RAI here is your requestl bahut,,.. try karney ke baad ye nikla mere dabbey mein se...kiun ke yaar.. is pe pehle hi itna kuch likha ja chuka hai ke..**

 **Chalo khair lets read... i m sure ke tumhe pasand aye ga..**

 **And my other friends ...you also please R and r.**

 **now finally i m publishing some thing after almost 1 months and 13 days..**

 **HERE WE GO...**

After the case solved Acp sir sent Daya to the hospital as his bullet wound was fresh. Abhijeet was driving the car. Total silence prevailed … an awkward silence which is very rare. They both were in their own train of thoughts. Finally Daya broke the silence.

Daya: Abhi…. Kia soch rahey ho…?

Abhijeet smiled and shook his head in no.

DAYA thinks: janta hun boss… koi baat to hai jo tumhe pareshan kar rahi hai…. Lekin kia..

Finally they reached home. Abhijeet helps Daya in coming out of the car. They entered inside.

Abhijeet : tu baith… me paani le kar aata hun.

And he moved forward when he hears **_ahhhh…..._**

He turned and found daya trying to sit properly.

He rushes to him and made him sit properly with: kia hua Daya….

Abhi….wo..me...ahhh...

kia hua.. han.. dard ho raha hai ...bol na...

na.. nai... me.. me... theek... hun...

Abhijeet looked at him, he was sweating. He moved to the kitchen bring the water and forward the glass.

acha le... ye.. pani pi le...

And Daya somehow drinks water.

Abhijeet: chal aab kamrey mein chal..araam karna hai tujhe..chal…

And he helped him to his room and tried to lie him down when…

nahi Abhi me nahi letun ga…

kiun...? (Then he remember something) acha aa idher aa...

He sat on bed and Daya put his head in his lap lying turning to the side so his back doesn't touches the bed.

boss….

Hmm…

I missed u….

pata hai mere bhai…chal aab thora soney ki koshish kar..aankhein band...

Daya closes his eyes, tries to be a bit comfortable but again a painful _ahh_ came out of his mouth.

Daya aram se...

Daya looked at him for a second then close his eyes. Pain was clearly visible on his face. Abhijeet sighed and started patting his head soon Daya's expression turned into soother one.

Abhi….

Hmm…

koi baat hai kia?..

kia matlab…?

Tum pareshan dikh rahe ho..kia hua?

Arey… teri tabiyat kharab hai to..

nahi boss kuch baat to hai….

Abhijeet averted his gaze with: nahi daya... aisi koi baat nahi…

Boss jhoot to na bolo…

Me ne kaha na nahi hai koi baat... ab ankhein band kar..

Daya made a face and close his eyes. After some time he heard Abhijeet's voice as:

jab tum mil nahi rahey they... hum sab ..sab bahut tension mein they... or muje... muje kuch yaa.. yaad hi nahi aa raha tha... bas itna hi dikhta tha ke me kisi per goli chala raha hun...

Abhi tum...

But abhijeet continues: phir.. Tarika ne... mere kapron pe laga khoon test kiya to...

He stopped

Daya tried to sat up with a jerk with: kapron mein laga khoon matlab…?

Abhijeet stopped him: Daya arey araam se..

tum bolo sidhi tarha….

jab Tarika ne test kiya to... to wo khoon…(he paused) wo khoon.. tera tha Daya...

Daya closed his eyes in pain not because he didnt trust his buddy but because he exactly know what his brother faced after that revelation.

Abhi… bahut takleef hui na…?

Abhijeet bit his lip and nodded.

Aur bhi kuch baat hai…? Hai na Abhi….?

Daya sab ko me hi kiun ghalat lagta hun humesha...

Abhi aisa kuch..kisi ne kuch kaha tumhe…?

Abhijeet nodded and again lost in that day.

Ballistic report se pata chala ke Jo goli tumhe lagi wo me...meri gun se chali... Daya mera yaqeen kar... me...me ne nahi…

Daya open his eyes and hold Abhijeet's hand with: Abhi..mujhe pata hai boss… tum kabhi mujh pe goli nahi chala sakte..tum..aise kiun…

Abhijeet looked at Daya: Tujhe yakeen hai na..Daya mujh pe…?

Abhi… (Daya pressed his hands)

He continued:Me to chala gaya tha... Apni begunahi sabit karney... Socha tha tuje dhoondh kar hi wapis aaun ga...lekin phir wo Dcp... us ne muje arrest kar liya. ...mere... mere...hathon mein hat...hatkari ...me sab ke beech... Mujrim.. ban ke khara tha…

He is feeling suffocated so inhaled a deep breath and continued

Dcp ne kaha ke... kisi hospital mein muje... yaddasht ke injections... .

The words stuck in his throat.

Daya sat up with a jerk ignoring his pain . Abhijeet was also in trance so he didn't notice.

Daya after grabbing his both hands: Nahi Abhi tum….

Abhijeet just let his tears flow.

Daya took a deep breath and cupped his face with :Us Dcp ko kia pata….ke Abhi kabhi apne Daya ko nuqsan nahi pahuncha sakta..hai na?

Abhijeet shook his head firmly: nahi Daya kisi ne yakeen nahi kiya mujh pe.. Sab mujhe hi..kaha ke me Cid pe kalank hun...me...Dr sahab... Acp sahab.. sab...

Abhi please…

Abhijeet just looked away. Daya tried to pull his face but felt a pain, tried to hide it but _ahhh_ …

Daya . ...sambhal ke... kia hai yaar...chot lagi hai na... let aram se. ...

Abhi..tumhe meri chot ki pari hai..or tum jo….

Abhijeet removed his tears and smiled: Acha baba...nahi preshan hota ab...chal ab so ja...

Daya put his head in Abhijeet's lap and lied down in previous position. Abhijeet started ruffling his hairs.

After some time Daya sleeps with a thought: kuch to aisi baat hai ...jo tum ab bhi mujh se chupa rahey ho... per koi baat nahi... jab theek lagy bta dena...

Abhijeet looked at his calm face and spread his hand lovingly on it. :kitni shanti se so raha hai...mujhe isey ab or kuch nahi batana hai…

Then he shifted Daya's head on pillow and lied him in comfortable position without hurting his wound. Daya disturb in sleep .Abhijeet patted his head and he sleep peacefully and Abhijeet moved out from the room after covering him properly and switching on the night bulb.

After coming out from the room Abhijeet moved towards the kitchen to drink water or better to say to sooth his heart's burn with cold water. Then he moved towards his room. He just sat on bead and attached his Head with back and close his eyes. He don't know when the time passes. He open his eyes when he heard his cell phone ringer. He saw the caller ID...he shook his head and thought not to attend the call... But continuous rings ...he attend the call.

Hello...

The caller is well aware of his condition so spoke: Daya kaisa hai…?

Theek hai..

Abhijeet tum..usey bataya tum ne?

Han bataya...

And they continue their talks.

Here Daya's sleep broke when he feels thrust. He with difficulty moved out from the room towards the kitchen he was going back to his room when he noticed Abhijeet's room lightened he moved forward but stopped at the door when he heard Abhi's voice.

Tarika me ne kaha na sab kuch batane ki zarurat nahi..mere bhai ko kia kehna hai kia nahi... ye mujhe pata hai achey se...

He listened something

nahi Tarika Shreya ke barey mein kuch nahi batana hai Daya ko..us ke liye itna janna kaafi hai ke Dcp sir ne arrest kiya mujhe..Shreya unhe layi thi ya nahi... ye janney ki zarurat Daya ko nahi hai...

he again listen some thing.

This time his voice increased:me ne kaha na Shreya ne kia kia kaha..kia socha... kaisa ilzaam... kuch bhi Daya ko nahi janna hai...to bas nahi...

He cut the call and sighed drank a glass of water.

arey Daya ke kamrey mein to paani rakha hi nahi..me bhi na..uff...

He opened the door and found Daya standing there with help of wall looking at him angrily.

Abhijeet's face literally change the color. he gulped down and said: Da... daya tum...

Daya ignore his question and said directly looking in to his eyes

or aisi kon si batein hain... Abhijeet ...jo tum ne mujh se chupai hain.. ya jo muje janney ki zarurat nahi hai...

Daya... aa... baith ke baat kartey hain...

ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai Abhijeet...

acha meri baat sun...

me ne tum se kuch poocha hai...(this time with bit loud tone)

dekh is mein shreya...

But Daya didnt let him complete and moved towards his room with fast steps and Abhijeet also moved behind him.

Daya rushed inside his room and took his mobile phone from bed . He was about to dail a number when Abhijeet hold his hand and snatched the cell phone.

mujhe mera phone do..abhi ke abhi..do mujhe..

Daya tried to snatch back the phone but in struggle felt a sharp pain in his wound: ahhhh..

Abhijeet hold him from shoulders but he jerked his hands.

Me ne kaha... mera phone do...

kiun dun me han... taakey tum Shreya ko call kar ke usey batein sunao...

han sunaun ga batein... or apney bhai ke liye muje kisey call karna hai.. kisey nahi... ye muje achey se pata hai.. aap ko btaney ki zarurat nahi... Senior inspector Abhijeet...

acha tu baith to sahi... meri baat to sun... (this time in soft voice)

muje nahi baithna... tum phone de rahey ho ya.. me dusrey phone se...

Daya please mere liye...

Daya sat down with angry face: bolo kia hai...

Dekh is mein Shreya ki koi galti nahi hai...

Daya again tried to stand and this time got high pain and fall back on bed : aahh..kiun nahi hai ..ahh galti haan..wo kese..ahhh..

Abhijeet hold him and made him sit properly.

Daya wo tujh se pyar karti hai..tu takleef mein tha to...

han to... pareshan hoti ro leti..tumhe kaise blame kar sakti hai...or uss Dcp...

(then shook his head frustratingly)nahi Shreya ki ghalti nahi..ghalti meri hai..

Daya tu ye...

han meri choice hi ghalat hai..humesha..wo sonali..purbi shreya sab..me choose hi ghalat...

Abhijeet stopped him: nahi Daya..dekh ager yehi baat mujh pe aati.. Tarika tujh se kuch keh deti... kia phir wo ghalat hoti? mujhe Tarika ko ghalat samajhna chahiye tha...?

Daya looks at Abhijeet: kuch kehna or Dcp ko la ke senior ko arrest karna same nahi hai...

Abhijeet sighed :hum bhi to Dcp ke saath Acp sir ke ghar search karney gaye they na... jab hum ne Acp sir pe shak kiya tha...

Daya looked deep in his eyes

wo tum pe kisi or baat pe shak kar leti...le aati Dcp ko...me kehta she is doing her duty..humesha support karta tha na me usey...?..tum se bhi lara na me us ke liye?per usey laga ke tum mujh pe goli chalao ge...?...mujh pe...?...boss us ne tum pe nahi humare rishtey pe hi shak kar diya...

Daya me khud apne pe yakeen nahi rakh paya yar...mujhe khud laga me ne tujhe..yaar mujhe khud kuch yaad nahi..tto jab me khud ko doshi samajh sakta hun.. to wo kiun nahi..?jab baat apne pyar pe aati hai na tab ye sab philosophy nahi chalti tab bas wo dikhta hai sara jahan nahi...

Daya looked away : tumhe aaj tak mere alawa kabhi bhi kisi or ki ko ghalti nazar aai hai kia...? sirf meri hi ghaltiya nazar aati hain...

aai na.. abhi abhi...

Daya looked at him.

he continued: Tarika ki...

Daya sighed: wo bhi mere liye hi...meri wajah se... usey bhi dant diya... (then said in suspicious tone)aik baat batao Abhi... tum insaan ho ya _**Alien.**_..?

Abhijeet looked at him in shock: Aain...?

He continued: nahi sach mein... kabhi kabhi lagta hai... tumhari fitting hili hui hai..koi kuch bhi aa ke keh jaye... per tum **i dont mind** ka board laga lete ho...

Abhijeet tried to speak: daya me...me...

But Daya is not in mood to listen.

ab ye bakri ki tarha... me me ...kia kar rahey ho... theek hi kaha me ne... Alien...

Now abhijeet put his one hand on his ear and with other he put his palm over Daya's mouth.

bas Daya... bas kar de mere baap...

Daya's body lightly jerked when Abhijeet put his palm over his mouth. So a muffled **ahhhh**... came out from Daya's mouth.

Abhijeet immidately pulled back his hand.

dard ho raha hai...tu baith me paani...

Daya clutched his wrist : boss Shreya ki ghalti ye sab hum..nahi..humarey..(He shook his head in no and left his wrist) kuch nahi...

Abhijeet softly asked: kia poochna hai Daya...?

Daya looks up and blurts out: sab ne meri wajah se tumhe itni batein sunain...tum..tum ghussa kar lo mujh pe...per in sab ki wajah se mujh se door to nahi jao ge na?

Abhijeet just sighed and look at Daya who was sitting lowering his head he waits for some seconds and then pulled up his teary red eyes... Abhijeet felt his own heart paining. Daya was still looking away so he turned his face towards him.

Daya...

Daya again looked down so Abhijeet cupped his face and said while removing his tears: pehli baat to ye ke kuch bhi teri wajah se nahi hua...or ..dusri ager hota bhi to bhi us wajah se tera peecha chorney ka koi irada nahi hai mera samjha?

Boss...tum naraz to nahi...

Han hun...

Kiun...?

Tu kab se ghar mein flood laney ke chakkar mein hai... Agar me doob gaya to...?

Boss me mazaq ke mood mein nahi hun..said annoyingly.

Acha sun na... Pata hai muje sach mein bahut buraa laga tha...wo Sab...jab Acp sir Dr sahab... kisi ne meri baat pe yakeen nahi kiya... bahut hurt hua tha me...laga ke jese me koi khilona hun...jisey jab chaha phenk diya or jab chaha khel liya... Daya was playing the role of silent listener and abhijet continued

Lekin phir me ne isey hmari duty ka aik hissa samjh ke ignore kar diya...

Daya thinks huh...humesha ki tarha ...

Abhijeet: or shreya...

Daya suddenly looked at him.

He smiled: Shreya ne jab wo sab... Aik lamhe ko to me bhi ...yaar insaan hi hun na...aik aam insaan...lekin phir itna acha laga ke.. Koi hai ...Jo mere bhai ko itna pyar...

Daya smiles shyly, Abhijeet continued:Agar ab me na bhi houn...to wo usey sambhal le gi...

Daya in rash tone: nai boss me... nai tm kahin nahi...

Acha relax... me kahin nahi ja raha hun...aisey hi aik baat keh raha tha...

Daya hold his hands: phir kabhi ghalti se bhi aisi baat mat karna Abhi... nahi to me..

Acha baba sorry... nahi karun ga. chal ab lait ja...kitni dair se aise hi baitha hai...

And Abhijeet turned to set the pillow but ...

Boss...

He turned again and Daya just hug him tightly... Closed his eyes not to stop his tears but to feel the sooth of his brother.

kia hua Daya..?

kuch nahi...

Daya sachii... mujhe bilkul bura nahi laga kisi ki batoon..ka..pakka..

Daya looked up, still in hug..

Abhijeet smiled : per ager tu un se larney jaye ga na to bahut bura lagey ga...

Daya made a face and again buried his face.

Abhijeet smiled and wrapped his arms around him lightly without hurting his wound.

Hearing no voice, Abhijeet called : abey... aise hi soye ga kia...

hmmm...

acha ab.. chal lait ja...

kahan... (daya separated)

arey mere bhai... yahan...(signaling to his lap)

Daya smiled and then put his head in Abhijeet's lap.

Abhijeet: ufff...

kia hua?

kitna bhari ho gaya hai tu re.. wazan kam kar apna...

Daya pretend not to hear any thing he just close his eyes and smile. Abhijeet also smile .

mujhe bura to zarur laga tha Daya..per kahin na kahin shanti bhi mili..ke mere bhai ki chinta karney ke liye koi hai...shayed is bar mere bhai ka dil nahi tutey ga...

He covered Daya properly and rested back his head on backrest.

 _ **Some Time Its Better To Ignore These Small Things..(May Be These Are Not That Much Small..) But For The Sake Of Your Love Ones.. You Have To Ignore These And Move On...**_

 **end of OS**

 **parh ke batana kesa tha...**

 **or han.. is ka next idea publish honey ki koi date nahi de sakti... jese jese ideas properly form hotey jayien ge... me post karti rahun gi**

 **but... aik long story.. jaldi hi post karun gi... may be in one or two days..**

 **so filhaal isi pe R and R..**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
